This invention relates generally to the field of water treatment. This invention relates particularly to methods of preparing disinfectants for the use as water treatment agents. This invention relates specifically to a process for placing ammonium sulfate, copper sulfate pentahydrate, and colloidal silver into an aqueous solution that can be used to disinfect a swimming pool or the like without the precipitation of the metals.
It is well known that the water in swimming pools, hot tubs and the like must be treated regularly to control the number and type of microorganisms living in the water. Untreated water in such aquatic systems may become unpleasing and/or unsafe for contact with humans.
Among the biocides commonly used to control microorganisms such as bacteria and algae are chlorine, bromine, quaternary ammonium, hydrogen peroxide, ozone, and ultraviolet radiation. Each of these biocides has unique advantages and disadvantages, with chlorine being the most commonly used by far. However, chlorine has certain disadvantages that are becoming of increasing concern to many users, including environmental hazards, irritation to the skin and eyes, and the need to re-apply it frequently to maintain its effectiveness. Alternative materials and methods for disinfecting aquatic systems are continually being developed and improved.
It is known to use certain metals and metal compounds to control microorganisms in aquatic systems. Copper sulfate (CuSO4), silver (Ag) and gold (Au) are known to be effective biocides. The difficulty of using these metals and metal compounds is in the method of bringing them in contact with the water and the microorganisms in the water. Ideally these materials are mixed throughout the volume of water to be treated to maximize the expose of the microorganisms to the surface of the biocide material. However, because these materials are heavier than water, they tend to precipitate out of the water and accumulate on the bottom of any stagnant or slow flowing portion of the water volume. This not only reduces the effectiveness of the material as a biocide, but it also creates an unsightly coating on the surfaces of the pool or tub, and interferes with desirable life forms when used in a natural body of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,247 issued to Heinig on Aug. 26, 1986 addresses this problem by placing the biocide material in a canister and passing the water to be treated through the canister so that it comes into contact with the biocide. Such mechanical systems are undesirable because they require additional piping and energy to move the water over the biocide. More importantly, by concentrating the biocide action into a small location, the remainder of the volume of water remains untreated, thereby permitting the microorganisms to multiply unimpeded until they are eventually passed over the biocide material. What is needed is a method for keeping metal and metal compound biocide materials in suspension in a swimming pool or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a disinfectant that includes a metal or metal compound that will not precipitate out when used in a swimming pool or the like.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by a process for preparing an aqueous disinfectant having the steps of: providing a volume of distilled water; mixing sulfuric acid with the water; mixing ammonium sulfate with the water and sulfuric acid to form a base mixture; heating the base mixture to a temperature of 187xc2x0 F.xc2x110xc2x0 F.; mixing copper sulfate pentahydrate with the heated base mixture to form a CSX mixture; cooling the CSX mixture rapidly to a temperature of 57-65xc2x0 F.